


To Us and More

by DeviantHufflepuff



Series: Samhain [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elemental Magic, Emotional, F/M, Infertility, Magical Rituals, Outdoor Sex, Paganism, Pregnancy, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Samhain, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantHufflepuff/pseuds/DeviantHufflepuff
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa had been trying for a child for years but had not yet been blessed with one. On Samhain, they make their final attempt and ask all the elements to bless their union and give them a child to love.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Samhain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985708
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	To Us and More

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Evitative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049589) by [Vichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vichan/pseuds/Vichan). 



> So many people helped me with this piece!  
> Thank you [GcGrayWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter?fbclid=IwAR2M5_mHddCPS6r0kDit-jmUBfsNQpaMr_iZIIoq-XTLsgi2aw0TrbBofkE) for checking this to help me make sure no one who could hex me would be offended or be upset! I am in your debt!  
> Thank you [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom) for reading this through and helping me work out my initial kinks (pun intended)  
> and Thank you [MalfoysRaven!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysRaven/pseuds/MalfoysRaven) you are the beta of my dreams! I am so grateful, this story would not be the same without you!
> 
> So, this story was inspired by this passage from a story called [Eviative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049589?view_full_work=true). 
> 
> _The four of them wandered aimlessly for the next twenty minutes or so, sometimes stopping to witness a wizard’s rite or to watch as someone performed some impressive bits of dark magic._  
>  _One witch in a sleeveless dress was covered in deep scratches all down her arms, and blood was dripping onto the ground around her. She was crying, but she was also smiling._  
>  _Harry thought the sight probably should have disturbed him, but she looked so happy that instead he was just curious as to what she had done._  
>  _“She performed a blood rite for fertility,” Mrs. Malfoy explained quietly. “She’s likely had problems conceiving, so she’s asked the dark magic for help.” She reached out and put a hand on Draco’s shoulder and she gave him a soft smile. “The scratches must not be healed by a spell; she needs to allow them to heal naturally. Once they are healed, she will try for a child again, and she will almost certainly be successful.” She placed a kiss on the top of Draco’s head. “I was, at least.”_  
>  _“What?” Draco asked in disbelief._  
>  _“You wouldn’t have been born if not for the blessing of the dark,” Mrs. Malfoy said._  
>  _Draco stared at her. “I never knew that,” he said quietly._  
> 

The warm glow of the fire stoked Narcissa’s excitement as Lucius walked the perimeter of their circle, cleansing the area around their illustrious garden. The smell of red rose petals, hibiscus flowers, and lavender buds lingered heavily, a constant reminder of the reason they had gathered for this ritual.

After five years of marriage and endless trying, Narcissa was still left with an empty womb. There had been times where she had conceived, but her child was called back home to the Dark, deemed unready to be brought earthside.

The longing inside her had only intensified. She would have done anything to be a mother, accepted any child. But she knew only a true heir of both Malfoy and Black blood would be accepted by the society she lived in.

She remained on her knees, taking time to soak in the beauty around her and center herself under the full moon, enclosed in a powerful circle of stones. She had spent the last week choosing each stone with precision and great attention. 

Rose quartz to open their hearts, allowing the Dark to fill them with love for each other and their unborn child. Petrified wood to heal the mistakes made by their ancestors, mistakes that had likely left them on the cusp of infertility. Obsidian to ward off negativity, ground them through their ritual, and purify their circle. It seemed to take ages for her to choose the perfect crystal for the last spot, finally, she came across moonstone. While researching she had found this to be a stone of feminine power and mystery, it enhances intuition and encourages the wisdom and patience to trust Dark. 

She would need that tonight. The power to trust and understand what the Dark would tell her. This may not work, she may never carry a little prince or princess inside of her, and she would need strength to see that.

A shiver caused Narcissa to tremble from head to toe. The thin green shift she wore did nothing to protect her from the chill of a fall breeze, even with a roaring fire at her side. And so, her skin had broken out in goosebumps, and her nipples stood at attention, pressing against the silky barrier. Occasionally the breeze would just right, billowing inside her shift and surrounding her sex with cold air.

“Are you ready, my treasure?” Warm hands caressed her shoulders, and Narcissa couldn’t help but lean back into the loving heat of her husband. She gazed over her shoulder, eying his simple forest green shift. It was similar to hers, but where his went to the ground, hers only hit mid-thigh. In his right hand burned the smudge stick he had been using to cleanse the garden, its scent so sweet and potent, Narcissa sighed in delight as the smoke wafted around them.

“I am, love,” she said, extending her hand. Before Lucius guided her to her feet and began the ritual, he placed the smudge stick into a bowl that sat on the altar in the center of their circle.

“We call down the Dark to manifest among us. We ask you to protect us and guide us as we ask for the supreme gift of a child.” Lucius’ voice was strong and sure as he opened their circle. 

The two began walking clockwise around their circle, first opening calling upon the East. Together they paused before the yellow candle and feather, willingly given from the Abraxan that lived in their wood. With a wave of his hand, the candle lit.

“Powers of knowledge and wisdom, guided by Air, we ask that you keep watch over us tonight within this circle as we ask for the supreme gift of a child.”

Narcissa felt a warm breeze blow over her skin, though the branches of the trees that surrounded them remained unmoving; it seemed to be a showing of the Dark's acceptance so far. An overpowering need for her husband overtook her, not quite a sexual need, but a yearning for closeness and love. It seemed he felt the same, as Narcissa could see Lucius turning towards her. His hand reached up to caress her cheek before he leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, gentle like the breeze that had just blown over them.

After a moment, they separated and began moving to their next element. With the acceptance of their first offering, Narcissa’s enthusiasm grew; perhaps their wish would be fulfilled this night. Soon they stood before a red candle and small fire. Inside the fire were two notes that had already burned to ash, letters to their unborn child. She had written of her love for the soul they had yet to bring earthside. She wrote of the children that had only been with her for a short while, not even long enough to feel kicking inside of her, and how she missed them dearly.

As the red candle flared to life, Lucius spoke again.

“Powers of energy and will, guided by Fire, we ask that you keep watch over us tonight within this circle as we ask for the supreme gift of a child.”

Narcissa gasped in surprise as a sweet fire seemed to burn inside of her. It began as a small heat inside her womb until it became like simmering flames spreading out through her limbs, leaving her breathless, exhilarated, and excited. When the need built in her once more, she turned to kiss Lucius once more. This time fuelling their all-consuming passion into a fiery, barely controlled kiss, much like the blaze before them.

They parted with a smile, Lucius chuckling softly. He grasped her hand and slowly brought it to his lips. The two had fallen for each other quickly and thoroughly, and after five years, that love and attraction had not diminished in the slightest, on the contrary, it had solidified it to an iron-clad bond.

Lucius did not release Narcissa’s hand as they moved around the circle once more, coming before a blue candle, which was quickly lit with another wave of Lucius’ hand, and a bowl of water. Earlier today they had bathed in the pond that sat in their wood, allowing the water and earth of their lands to cleanse their bodies and souls. It was that same water that sat in the bowl before the candle.

“Powers of passion and emotion, guided by Water, we ask that you keep watch over us tonight within this circle.”

Narcissa’s skin felt like it was covered in morning dew, but when she reached up and touched her arm she found it dry. Lucius moved to kiss her once more, this time slow and gentle. Their lips slotted together, warm, wet, and inviting. The need within her was stated by this deliciously simple kiss. When they parted, Lucius placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, lingering for a moment as if relishing the blessings they had already been gifted before he grasped her hand and continued to move to their final element.

Soon enough they were in front of a green candle and white rose, hand-picked by Narcissa from her own garden. Roses could be finicky, so she planted and tended hers without magic. Her heart and soul went into these roses, becoming her escape each time she lost a child.

The candle lit and Lucius began, “Powers of endurance and strength, guided by Earth, we ask that you keep watch over us tonight within this circle as we ask for the supreme gift of a child.”

Narcissa felt like the earth beneath her began to shake, but, much like before, the trees and other forest life seemed to remain undisturbed. Only she and Lucius could feel the earth as it accepted their offering. Lucius pulled her into his arms as the tremors subsided and lifted her off her feet. His sturdy arms surrounding her, hard chest pressed against her, his strength reminded her of the earth as he crashed their lips together. 

When Lucius set her down, she placed a finger to his lips and spoke for the first time. Something within her knew she needed to be the one to speak next. “A circle has no beginning and it never ends. This is our magic, this is our strength.”

Narcissa pressed her palm to Lucius’ cheek and looked deep into his eyes. He was everything she wanted in a partner, and she knew he would be everything anyone could want in a father. His heart was strong and sure, his soul full of love and understanding, and his arms were open, ready to receive their child.

“I call upon my unborn child, step out from the heavenly nursery. I greet you with all my heart and love. Come live with us on this earthly plane. We're waiting for you. Our hearts are full of love and joy - all for you. Come be with us now.” The two spoke in harmony, the conviction of their prayer to the little one they hoped to meet soon spilled from them both.

With one hand moving to grasp Lucius’, her other reached to the altar to grasp the ceremonial dagger that sat next to each of their wands. “Take our blood, freely given, as an offering. Let our blood and magic combine, bringing new life into this world that we can love and cherish.” She placed the blade on the fleshy part of Lucius’ palm and made a shallow cut. She then brought the blade to her arms, to make numerous small, superficial cuts, just as her reading had instructed.

“I give my blood, my pain, and my unblemished flesh to you.” She drew the blade over her skin, leaving cuts and scratches in her wake. The pain was mild, and she would gladly give more if called to do so. “My body, once blessed with a child, will grow, and change, and age, but I welcome this. My beauty means nothing in comparison to a baby, a child we will raise to walk your loving path.”

Blood trailed down Narcissa’s arms and dripped into the Earth. As her blood splashed onto the soil and began to be absorbed, a gentle warmth overtook Narcissa's body. A presence, much like the loving embrace of a mother, surrounded her, giving her strength and comfort. But, along with this came another presence, this one felt giddy and mischievous, full of wonder and child-like curiosity.

The second presence almost brought Narcissa to her knees as it seemed to dance around her in unbridled joy. She gazed up at her husband and the desire to be close to him, to feel his love for her, swept through her. Her research said the cuts made needed to naturally heal before trying to conceive, but something in her knew it should be now. That when she and Lucius came together that evening she would be blessed to have a healthy baby growing inside of her.

Lucius’ eyes were burning with his love and desire for her. She could also see a glimmer of astonishment and wonder at the phenomenon taking place around them in his gaze.

“Can you feel them, darling?” she asked, fearing her would not understand.

“I do, treasure.” Lucius pulled her close, encasing her in his embrace as they soaked up the feeling of being surrounded by so much love. They stayed in each other’s arms for what felt like an eternity and focused their minds, souls, and hearts on the sweet, child-like bliss that filled the air. One final moment of peace within their ritual circle before they closed it.

“Come, my treasure.” Lucius pulled Narcissa close to his side and began walking counter-clockwise to close the circle they had formed.

“Powers of endurance and strength, guided by Earth, thank you for watching over us tonight within this circle. We are honored by your presence.”

The flame was extinguished. As the light went out, Narcissa felt a quivering in her body, building from her belly and traveling up her spine. It felt like rocks tumbling down a mountain side. Narcissa looked to see if Lucius was similarly affected, but it did not seem he was this time. The two stayed connected as they stood before their offering, breathing in the feeling of release as they closed their circle. Still pressed against her husband's side, they walked to the next candle, the heat of his body slightly distracting her, as the quivering had ended its journey between her thighs before fading.

“Powers of passion and emotion, guided by Water, thank you for watching over us tonight within this circle. We are honored by your presence.”

The candle was snuffed out and once again they stood in silent reverence as another element left their circle, having answered, and blessed, their desperate call. A strange power coursed through Narcissa’s veins once again as the flame was doused. This time, it felt warm and wet and heady as it settled in her abdomen. Once again, Lucius seemed unaffected. Narcissa took a few deep breaths, trying to center herself, as her body pulsed with pleasure.

Looking down at her body, she noticed the water seemed to have washed away that blood that had begun to dry on her arms. Even though the self-made gashes were still prominently there, they were clean.

The next candle and the small pile of burning embers were next, when the two arrived Narcissa leaned further into Lucius, relishing the warmth from the fire.

“Powers of energy and will, guided by Fire, thank you for watching over us tonight within this circle. We are honored by your presence.”

Once again, the light was extinguished, as well as the few embers still burning in front. This time Narcissa burned from the inside out. Unable to hold back, a gasp left her lips as she succumbed to the delicious heat burning in her belly.

“Are you alright, my treasure?” Concern colored Lucius’ tone, always ready to care for Narcissa if she was in need. Whether she was sick with a terrible illness or had simply stubbed her toe, he reacted the same way each time; overly protective.

“I am quite well my love, I am just overwhelmed with these heady sensations as you close the circle. They are strange but lovely, I promise you.” Lucius eyebrow lifted as he looked his wife up and down. Narcissa knew she must have made quite the site; her pupils likely blown wide in lust.

When they came to their final candle, Narcissa felt needy and hot. But she also felt so safe and loved as she and Lucius closed the circle. She had always known she was held closely by the Dark, but sometimes its presence was easy to take for granted. Moments like this lightened her heart and strengthened her devotion.

“Powers of knowledge and wisdom, guided by Air, thank you for watching over us tonight within this circle. We are honored by your presence.”

As the final candle winked out, Narcissa felt like someone was blowing soft breaths across her skin. Her flesh was prickled with goosebumps as it ghosted over her ears, her neck, her breast.

“I need you, Lucius. I need you now.” Narcissa whimpered as she pounced on her husband with a power she did not know she possessed. Jumping into his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing as much of her quivering core against him as possible. Never been one to take control in their carnal activities, tonight, with her body thumming with need, she felt like a different woman who held no desire to play coy.

Her eagerness caught him by surprise for a moment, but it didn’t take long before Lucius returned her kiss with an equal hunger and began walking until she was pressed against their altar. As their lips pressed against the others and their tongues danced, Lucius' fingers moved downward and began to stroke her glistening folds.

“So wet for me, my delicious witch,” he said, finally breaking the kiss before easily sinking his finger inside of her. “So tight and warm. I can feel you pulsing around me already. Is there something you need, my love?” His voice was thick and rough, teasing her with his dirty words just as much as he was with his finger.

“I need you inside of me, Lucius. I need to be filled with you now!”

“But I am inside of you.” A second finger joined his first as he murmured into her ear. Curling them just so, he pumped them steadily in and out of her channel, massaging the bundle of nerves in her front wall.

“You wouldn’t want to be greedy, now would you?” His fingers sped up pulling moans and gasps from her. He had always loved to hear her beg. Since the first time they had laid together, he had pushed her from blushing virgin to wanton witch with his incessant teasing and filthy mouth.

“Please, stop teasing.” Her voice was breathy and filled with lust. “I can’t take it, I need you inside of me. Please!”

Finally, he took mercy on her. She watched with hooded eyes as he pulled up his robes and smeared her juices across his cock before pressing slowly into her wet cavern. Once sheathed inside of her, it seemed like he was taken over by the same insatiable need she had beating inside of her. His thrusts immediately came fast and hard, so unlike the usual slow and steady build she was accustomed to. 

The world around them seemed to take part in their frenzy; where there had been only a gentle breeze, now a fiery hot wind blew hard around them. Lucius continued his chaotic thrusting, only an animalistic need that was so unlike the calculated precision he usually made love to her with.. The desire to breed, to be bred, to be filled with her husband’s hot seed until she could take no more burned through her.

The thought of Lucius emptying himself into her was Narcissa’s undoing. Cresting the wave of her orgasm, she cried out, “Please, Lucius, fill me, give it to me, I need it!” 

Her words and pulsing core successfully pulled him into bliss, as he stilled inside of her. Continuing to contract around him, she milked his cock of everything he had to give.

As they started to come down from their orgasmic bliss, the two gasped for air as they leaned against each other for support.

“Are you alright, was I too rough with you, treasure?” His voice filled with uncertainty and concern. 

Caressing his cheek with the back of her knuckle, Narciss tried to diminish his fears, “I promise you, love. I enjoyed myself immensely. I don’t think we had too much control over our needs, but I would not be opposed to a repeat in the future.” 

Heat creeping up her neck and cheeks, she knew her face was stained red with embarrassment, but it was worth it to see her love's eyes light up and a wicked smile grace his face.

“I do not know what I did to deserve you, but I must have done something incredible to be given such a prize.” Soft yet insistent lips caressed her own gently, stealing her breath once more.

When the two parted, Lucius lifted Narcissa off the altar before starting to collect their things. The blade would need to be cleaned, cleansed, and purified. And they mustn't forget the smudge stick, as well as the bowl, should be put back in their place inside, where they would not get wet or tarnished, though, Narcissa feared they may have already caused some damage.

Usually she would do this by hand herself, But tonight was not the time to worry about that. Tonight was a celebration of their love, and the product of that love. So she allowed this to be taken care of by the house elves.

The two grasped their wands then banished the rest of their belongings to their sacred space so they could easily make their way across the lawn to a small sitting area.

Before them was a table of fruit, vegetables, wines, cheeses, and breads. Everything was either harvested recently from gardens they had on their many properties, sourced from their vineyard in France, or purchased from people they knew closely, who would only give them products that were ethically made.

Pulling Narcissa’s chair out, Lucius waited until she was seated before he poured them both a generous glass of red wine and sat down next to her. After settling in his chair, he raised his glass towards her.

“To us and more.”

“To us and more,” she repeated before clinking their glasses together. They had used that phrase at their wedding feast, ‘a toast! To us and more. Because the love we feel for each other is too much to contain for just us.’ It was such a fitting phrase for this evening.

After taking a sip of the delicious wine, Narcissa was once again overcome with the need to be closer to her beloved. Instead of continuing to sit next to him as she was, she moved to sit on his lap. She had not done something so silly in a while, always trying to keep a semblance of decorum; even when they were in the privacy of their own home. But tonight, there could be no boundaries.

As she sat on his thighs, she tried to pay no mind to the come leaking out of her. While they tried to conceive, she would usually not move from the bed once Lucius had finished inside of her. Partially to encourage contraception, but, if Narcissa was honest, it was mostly because she usually did not like being dirty.

They delved into their feast. Often feeding each other bites of food or teasing with the delectable morsels before them. Lucius loved any opportunity he had to dote on her, and it seemed this was no exception, as he quickly took over the task of feeding her for the rest of the meal.

Being wrapped so tightly in his arms made her feel heady once more, as every plane of his body pressed against her. After years of marriage, she still could not contain her desire for her sensual husband. With each bite he gave her she would feel his fingers against her lips or in her mouth, making her squirm in his lap. His other hand was resting on her hip, often moving to knead the flesh of her thighs.

“Are you full yet, treasure?” Lucius' voice had taken on a more husky, sultry quality that would have made her knickers wet if she was wearing any.

“I am done eating, but I am far from satisfied,” she replied cheekily. Her hands moved to his silken locks, fisting the silver stands as she pulled him into a breathtaking kiss. Lucius began to trail his fingers under her shift, drawing patterns over her hips, thighs, and slowly moving closer and closer to her centre before moving back down her leg. He loved teasing her, making her wet and burning with need until she could not help but begin begging.

“My insatiable little witch, should we move this inside?” Lucius tightened his arms around her, ready to Apparate. But, something felt wrong. Being outside under the stars with the moon shining over them felt right. Performing a ceremony, calling upon the elements to guide and protect them, and then ending the evening away from those same elements didn’t sit right with Narcissa. She felt she needed the Earth, Air, Fire, and Water to be with her and Lucius again.

“No, darling. I want you right here. I want to make love under the stars. I want to conceive our child in the presence of the Elements, under a full moon.” Narcissa raised her wand, banishing the dishes and left-over food to the kitchen.

Once the table was cleared Narciss moved to sit on it and face her husband. “I need you, Lucius. I need to feel you inside of me. I need more. Please make love to me, fill me with your seed until it takes root inside of me. I want to feel more of it dripping out of me.”

A growl escaped Lucius’ lips as he moved upon her. He stood between Narcissa’s open legs, pressing his length against her core, only the fabric he wore acted as a barrier. Lucius reached down to pull her dress over her head, baring her to him and the cool air around them. He gazed at her, his eyes trailing over her fully exposed body.

“What ever did to deserve a witch like you, I will never know.” His hands moved to her breasts, massaging the sensitive flesh. Narcissa moaned, his praise and actions stoking the fire inside of her. “So beautiful and full of life.” His hand trailed down her stomach and stopped at her dripping core. “So responsive.” His finger brushed through her folds, collecting her essence and his own. He brought his fingers to his lips, lapping up the evidence of her arousal. “So sweet for me.”

His lips moved to the sensitive part of her neck, right below her ear. He nibbled and sucked on the skin, eliciting gasps and whimpers from Narcissa. His fingers once again brushing over her sex, never using enough pressure to satisfy her, just teasing, continuing to stoke the flames burning within her ever higher.

Where earlier they had both been working on animalist needs and instincts, now, she was seeing the true power of her husband. His sweet yet filthy words turned her body to putty and made her wanton with desire.

Her hips were bucking forward, searching out any bit of friction she could find. Her hands bunched up the fabric of his shift and pulled it over his head, needing to feel more of his skin.

“Please, Lucius. I need you.” Her head was thrown back in ecstasy when he bit her earlobe and pushed a single finger inside her core.

“What do you need, my treasure. Tell me exactly what it is you would like me to do and I will do it,” he said into her ear. His hot breath blew across her skin making her shiver.

“Please, I need you to make love to me. I need you to make a baby with me.” Her voice was loud and demanding, her need overpowering her more demure nature.

Lucius grasped his cock and lined it up with her center. He pressed against her, pushing the tip inside of her. “To us and more.”

“To us and more, my love.”

Lucius pushed inside of her, once again filling her with his impressive length. She could feel the head of his cock pressing against the entrance of her womb, and she groaned in pleasure, both from the feel of him inside of her and the prospect of him depositing his seed in her, creating new life.

His movements were slow but strong as he thrust inside of her, grinding his hips upward to press firmly against the bundle of nerves inside of her. Their eyes never left each other. Narcissa felt tears running down her cheek as Lucius made love to her. She was unable to control the flood of emotions inside of her. 

“I love you so much, my Lucius,” she said through the tears. Lucius leaned forward to kiss them away, still moving inside of her. She felt an immense pleasure building inside of her with each thrust.

“My own, my beauty, my greatest treasure. The word ‘love’ is not strong enough to describe how deeply I adore you.” Lucius continued thrusting, his pacing quickening along with his words of devotion, “You are the most precious thing in my life, Cissa.” Lucius brought his lips to hers, his tongue delving into the wet cavern of her mouth as his length moved within her below.

His hand moved to caress the apex of her sex, pushing her closer to release. His thrusts had become more erratic and less controlled, and she knew soon he would finish inside of her, but that he would not allow himself to finish without making sure she also met a pleasurable conclusion.

“Come for me, my treasure. I want to feel your quiver around me as I pump my seed inside of you. I want to hear you howl in ecstasy as I fill your womb.”

It felt like a cord snapped inside of her at his request, she tumbled over the edge of bliss. Her body moved against Lucius as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Above her, she heard a guttural moan and felt his cock pulse inside of her. The head of his member pressed against her sensitive cervix as he released his seed.

_ Please, please let this work. I beg of you! _ Narissa thought desperately as the waves of her orgasm faded. She was trying so hard to keep her mind and heart open, knowing that the Elements and the Dark had answered her request, but she still feared she would not fall pregnant.

Lucius stayed inside her until his member softened and fell out. Throughout that time, he continued his whispered words of love and praise in her ear.

When the two were no longer connected, Lucius swept his wife into his arms. Narcissa couldn’t contain the giggle that left her lips at her husband’s silly antics, and she found she did not want to.

“Let’s go to bed, my treasure,” Lucius said as he carried his wife inside.

Narcissa nuzzled into her husband's chest, trying to not focus on the slick feeling between her thighs. Even though she wasn’t a fan of messes, she would leave this for as long as necessary.

She hadn’t noticed when they first walked through the bedroom door, but when she was placed on the bed, her eyes sought out her husband and instead landed on the dragon sculpture that sat on her vanity, two dragons curled around each other to be more precise.

She fell asleep thinking of the tiny dragon being protected by its mother. She would be just as fierce if given the chance. If she had a baby, she would be a dragon to protect them. She swore, as she drifted, that she heard the words ‘to you and more, my child.’

Draco Lucius Malfoy was born early, a month and a half early. Her pregnancy had been excruciating. She had no appetite, her body ached constantly, and she had lost her ability to sleep for extended periods of time. Her worst symptom had been the overwhelming heat that coursed through her body. Throughout each day she felt a fire blazing in her womb, it would not be quenched by cold baths, an icy drink, or even the strongest cooling charm. Because of this, she and Lucius had referred to their baby as ‘their little dragon.’

Every night she and Lucius would spend time talking to their Dragon; telling them about their day, about their hopes and dreams for their future, or begging their baby to give Narcissa just a few hours of sleep.

As Narcissa held her silver dragon in her arms, she couldn’t help but cry. To her, he was perfect, the very gift she had asked for. She barely paid any attention as the midwives told her that due to complications she would be unable to conceive again, but that was okay. She had never counted on another biological child after this one.

She was content with the beautiful gift she had been given. Her little dragon, wrapped tightly in the arms of his fierce mother dragon.


End file.
